<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beep by WeirdoWithWifi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053623">Beep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdoWithWifi/pseuds/WeirdoWithWifi'>WeirdoWithWifi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Allura doesn’t know about their PTSD, Angst, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdoWithWifi/pseuds/WeirdoWithWifi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Allura wanted was one simple day of training, what could go wrong??? Apparently, with this group, a lot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: This one-shot has some serious content. Read with caution.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright,” Allura clapped her hands, smiling at the four tired paladins. It had only been a week since they had bonded with all their lions and Allura decided it was time to train them. Zarkon was a powerful opponent after all. “We’re going to start out training today.”<br/>
“Sounds grat, Princess,” Shiro smiled at her and Allura felt tension ease out of her slowly. This wouldn’t be too hard right.<br/>
“Couldn’t we have slept in just one more hour?” Lance asked, yawning loudly.<br/>
“I don’t sleep, I only dream,” Pidge muttered, dark circles under her eyes.<br/>
“Um,” Allura tried to ignore Pidge’s confusing comment, dismissing it as an Earth custom. “You need to be ready for anything at all times of the day, so, no, Lance, you cannot sleep in an extra hour.<br/>
“Exactly!” Coran shouted, passing by the room and heading to his next assignment on his list.<br/>
“Thanks, Coran!” Allura shouted back at him, she only got a grunt in response.<br/>
“So what are we doing today Princess?” Keith asked, dark bags under his eyes to give Pidge’s a run for her money.<br/>
“I need you all to line up on one side of the training deck, we’re going to work on your endurance,” She told them, grabbing a pad and selecting the training program.<br/>
“When you hear the beep I want you to run across, then back again,” She explained. “This is what the beep sounds like.” She pressed the button and a beep sounded over the speakers.<br/>
Pidge and Lance straightened.<br/>
"The FitnessGram™ PACER Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20-meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal.“ The two of them chanted, eyes slightly glazed over. Their knees shook and they hit the ground,<br/>
Hunk let out a scream and both Keith and Shiro stared into space with glazed over eyes.<br/>
“Paladins?” Allura asked. “Coran! I think I broke the paladins!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey thanks for reading this!!! Please leave a comment on what you think!!! Sorry if your mad that it wasn’t as horrible as I made it out to be and if you’ve never taken the PACER test (or the bees test) you are one lucky individual.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>